Worst Nightmare
by DJLegacy
Summary: Jake moves into Elm's street everything seems okay till the first night he stays in that house. Is the movie monster he so skeptical just fiction? Or will he never wake up from this nightmare?
1. Nightmare Begins

Worst Nightmare (Part 1 of 3

By: DJ Legacy

"Here we are guys Elm's street." said my mom.

"Oh yay I'm so excited." I said sarcastically as I lay back against the car seat in the back.

"C'mon Jake a change of scenery is good for a boy your age." said dad. I'm 13 why stop living where we lived now?

"I'm not gonna have any friends here." I said.

"You can make new friends Jake." said dad.

"But I like my old friends." I reply.

"You can always email them." said mom.

"True." I said. We arrive at the house. I get my bags and bring them into the house. Something about the house just gives me a creepy feeling. We walk in and I just sense this strange feeling that deaths have happened here. I get those senses.

"Whats wrong Jake?" ask mom as she carries a package.

"Is your psychic senses acting up again Jake?" ask dad. Yeah I'm a psychic.

"No they're not." I said. We set everything up. Afterwards I get on my bike and peddle off. I see a couple of kids playing basketball. They turn and look at me.

"Isn't that the kid who moved into the Krueger house?"

"Yeah. Hey kid!" he wave. I peddle over to the kids.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Whats your name?" the girl asks.

"Jake, Jake Williams." I reply.

"Haven't you heard about what happened in that house?" ask the guy. The girl elbows him. "Ow!" he rubs his arm.

"About what? Oh about Freddy Krueger?" I said. "Thats just a movie."

"A movie based on a true story." said the guy.

"Yeah right. You guys are just trying to scare me. Freddy Krueger is not real he is just a horror movie monster."

"He is real he drag a girl up a wall up to the ceiling and sliced and diced her." said the guy.

"Whatever I doubt he is real well I gotta go I guess I see you guys in school." I peddle and the kids wave bye.

"He is screwed." said the girl. That night I am on my bed typing on my computer. I get a vision of a person being sliced.

"Ah!" I fall back. I sit up. Then I get a vision of a disfigured man. "Whoa!" I stand up on my bed. "What the fuck is goin on?"

"Jake is anything wrong?" said my mom from the door.

"No I'm ok." I reply. I turn off my computer and go to sleep. I have a dream. I am walking through a school. Its dark. "Where am I?" I ask myself. I open a door into a classroom. I pick up a yardstick. I see a kid standing in the classroom.

"Freddy is coming for you." said the kid.

"Who?" I ask.

"Freddy is coming for you." repeated the kid. Blood starts coming from his eyes. I start to run out of the classroom I run through the halls. A janitor sweeps the floor. He stops.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you 3, 4 lock the door 5, 6 grab your crucifix 7, 8 stay up late 9, 10 NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" the janitor head turned quickly towards me. "Ha, ha! You better run psychic boy!" I turn and run the other way.

"This is not happening!" I slide on my feet and run down another hall. I quickly stop. I see Freddy Krueger standing in the hallway.

"You think I'm fake boy? I'm real alright. I'm gonna slice you." said Freddy. I wake up frantically.

"No! Okay it was just a bad dream I should stop watching Nightmare on Elm's Street." I look at my arm and see scratches. "Oh my god!" I touch my arm. "It's okay probably just bed scratches thats it bed scratches." I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face. I look in the mirror. Freddy's image flashes on the mirror. "Jesus!" I fall back. I hit my head on the bathtub, I get knocked out.

"Jake! Jake! You okay?" said mom. I shake my head.

"Ah my head!"

"You okay?" asked mom. From the door.

"I'm fine. Just a bump." I rub my head. "Mom theres something wrong about this house." I said. "I had a nightmare about Freddy Krueger. I think he could kill me."

"Its just a nightmare. Freddy is not real..." her voice gets deeper. "Or is HE!" the door opens quickly and Freddy is on the other side.

"Ah! Back off!" I run quickly pass him. I run down the hallway of the 2nd floor. I slide down the rail. To the 1st floor I open the door to the outside. It's dark outside. I see the two kids I met earlier today still playing basketball. "Guys do you know what time it is?"

"We warned you." said the girl.

"We warned you about Freddy." said the guy.

"Yeah apparentally he is real." I said.

"You didn't believe us." blood starts coming from her eyes.

"No this is a dream!" I turn the other way and run. Freddy Krueger is standing in the middle of the street. "Back off Freddy I know kung-fu!" That sounded stupid. But I did a kung-fu stance anyway.

"Oh I'm scared what am I gonna do? Ha, ha!" mocks Freddy. He walks towards me. When he got close enough I round house kicked him in the face. "You got some fight in ya eh?" I punched him in the face as hard as I could and knocked him down.

"C'mon you punk-ass bitch! You're not so scary Freddy killing them children why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he slashes at me cuts me a little bit. "Damn!"

"Never under estimate me." he said. I wake up in an ambulance.

"Where did his scratches come from?" ask one of the ambulance people.

"I do not know they just came out of nowhere." said another.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Its okay Jake you just got a bump on a head that coud cause a concussion. Thank god you woke up when you did."

"You can say that again." I reply. What the hell is going on? Freddy isn't real or is he?

To Be Continued


	2. Nightmare Continues

I am in a hospital laying in a bed. I sit up in my bed. "I wasn't even here for 2 days and I get sent to a hospital." I said as I shook my head. I see a shadow at the door in at the side of my room. It had a hat and pointy fingers. I put the covers over my head. "Please don't let this be real, please don't let this be real." I feel a scrapping feeling on my leg. I whimper a little bit. I see his hand rise through the sheet I move out of the way when his hand came down.

"Where's your kung-fu now boy?" he asked. I did a swift round house kick to his face. He move his hand up and blocked it. He lifted my leg up and made me flip I land on my back. I wake up in my hospital bed. It's day time now.

"When is this gonna end?" I turn on the TV.

_There was a mysterious cause of death last night similar to the death of the young teens who died during the Freddy Krueger Scare of the 80s. _said the TV anchor.

I sit up in my bed. "Say what?" I turn up the volume.

_The young boy was found dead nearly shreded to peices. The parents didn't hear anyone in the house. The boy died somewhere around midnight. _said the anchor I turn off the TV.

"Whoa. It could have been me." I said. "Thats it there has got to be a way I can put my psychic powers to use to defeat Freddy Krueger." I slam my fist on the bed and all of the sudden the vase across from me on a table glowed and jump up and fell off the table and smashes into peaces. "Nah just coincidence." I said. Later that night in the hospital I hear singing and laughter. "Hmm?" I open the door. In the hallway I see 3 girls playing jump rope. "Where have I seen this before? Uh oh."

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you 3, 4 lock the door..." sang the girls. I back away slowly.

"This is not good." I said.

"5' 6 grab your crucifix 7, 8 stay up late." continued the girls. A figure started appearing from the ground. I turn around and run. I run through the halls. I get in the elevator. As the door closes the figure gets closer and closer as the lights flicker on and off. I push and hold the door close button down. The door closes. I push the lobby floor button.

"Phew." I sighed in relief. The door opens I run out of the elevator a doctor comes out from a door.

"Jake you're not supposed to run in the halls." he said. "Right children?" some disfigured children come out of the shadows.

"Join us." said one of the children. The doctor turns into Freddy Krueger

"Join us Jake." said another. I clench my fist and light start forming around it. I charge at Freddy Krueger and the light on my fist glows brighter. I get ready for a punch.

"Take this! Ah!" I strike Freddy Krueger. I wake up and I quickly sit up and accidentally punch a docter in the face. "Oh sorry!"

"It's ok Jake you had a nightmare." said the docter. He rubs his chin. "Damn whats your fist made of? Steel?" Later that day I am walking through the hospital.

"Well I heard that new kid in room 408 was attacked by Freddy Krueger." said one of the nurses.

"I heard scratches appeared when he was in the ambulance." another nurse said. They spot me. "Oh hey we were just talking about you."

"I figured." I said.

"Is it true you're psychic?" ask the other nurse.

"Yeah." I said. "I can sense presence of the supernatural. Like ghosts." I see a figure come up in another room. "Oh crap." It's Freddy Krueger. He knocks on the window. A nurse walks by and he disapears.

"Whats the matter?" asks one of the nurses.

"Nothing." I said. A nurse enters a supply closet. She's gathering some needles. A hand comes out of the ground and grabs the leg.

"Ah!" screams the nurse. The nurse gets drag through the ground and blood comes out.

"Oh no!" I said. I run to supply closet and so do other docters and nurses and I see blood coming through the door.

"What the devil?" said one of the docters. I back away. I feel woozy and I puke. I fall over and one of the nurses catch me.

"We need to get this kid to his bed." said one of the nurses. They carry me to my bed.

_Freddy is out in the real world and its my fault. _I thought. I am lying in my bed. Watching TV trying to stay awake. I turn my head to look out the window I see a disfigured body crawling on window like Spider-Man. It turns it's head towards me. I put my covers over my head. I pull the covers down and the figure is gone. I see a hand coming from the bottom of the bed. "Ah!" I quickly get out of bed and the hand grabs my leg and I fall down and hit the floor. I try to crawl away. I look over and see Freddy Krueger. One of the docters opens the door he looks down and grabs my hands.

"Jake! Hold on! Nurse! Nurse come help!" said the docter. A nurse comes in and helps the docter to pull me away. I kick Freddy's hand and he lets go. "It's okay Jake he's gone he's gone."

"He's not gone he won't stop till I'm dead." I said. _I swear when possible I will punch Freddy Krueger's face in till his twisted brain squirts out of his eyeballs. _I clench my fist and light gloes around it. I look down at my fist. _The light from the dream. _The next day I get sent home. The police department has sent police officers to be my bodyguards. As if thats gonna make me feel safer. I finally am able to go to school the next day. Everybody is looking at me.

"That the kid?" ask one of the kids in the school.

"Yeah it's him." said another.

"I heard he is being stalked by Freddy Krueger." said another. The two kids I met when I first came here walk up to me.

"Don't listen to them they are a bunch of gossipers." said the girl.

"But I am being stalked by Freddy Krueger." I said.

"I'm Jessica this is Kenny we forgot to tell you our names last time. I notice you got some bodyguards."

"Don't remind me. Nice to meet you two." I am in class listening to a lecture on something about the Revolutionary War. I am nodding off a little bit. One of the bodyguards tap my shoulder to get me awake. A security guard is sleeping at his post a hand comes from the ground and the sharp fingers dig into his chest.

"Gah!" the hand slides down his chest and guts him. Suddenly an alarm goes off and metal windows go over the glass and the door gets locked.

_Everyone theres a lock down in prog_ress _please stay calm. _The lights turn off. Everybody stands up and look around.

"Kids stay calm everything is gonna be fine." said the teacher. I see Freddy Krueger behind him. Two fingers goes through the back of his skull and his two eyes pop out of his head. The kids in the class scream. The two bodyguards pull out their pistols.

"Hey kids guess who's here." said Freddy. The guards fire their pistols at Freddy Krueger but nothing happens to Freddy. "That tickles." he walks to the guards. Freddy grabs the two guards by the throats and choked them to death. "You miss me?" ask Freddy. Somebody took a chair and broke it over Freddy's back. It was Kenny. Freddy turned around and looked at Kenny. I tap him on the shoulder. He turns his head around and looks at me. My fist is glowing and I punched him across the face and he flys across the room at hits the chalk board. He stands up shaking.

"Yeah how you like that kung-fu?" I ask.

"Big mistake boy!" he said. The stand off begins who will win in this final battle. Jake or Freddy Krueger...Place your bets.


End file.
